Doctor Who Vs The Avengers Pt 1
by Ultimate Entertainment
Summary: The Doctor and what remains of the Avengers must unite to defend the planet from an invasion of Dalek's, Cybermen and an enemy that Earth's Mightiest Heroes believed was long gone. Rated T just in case, mainly for violence. Theme song is Centuries by Fall Out Boy.
1. Intro

Intro-

Directors POV as he observes how the film turned out-

After seeing the expected Paramount logo sequence, the scene shows a shot of the earth and then pans to the left to where we see the moon. It cuts and we see a couple of astronauts on a small vehicle riding across the moon with a large device sitting in the back flatbed of the vehicle and a large cord being dragged along with it. The radio's in the astronauts suits beep and a female voice begins talking to them.

The woman says "Armstrong Base to Ford and James. You are reaching the instructed set-up point. You'll need to stop in precisely 15 seconds, over."

The radio beeps again and Ford responds "Copy that Armstrong… Reaching destination in 3… 2… 1." And the vehicle stops. Ford and James proceed to grab the too handles on the sides of the device and it floats off of the back of the vehicle with ease do to the lack of gravity. They settle it onto the surface of the moon and James presses a few buttons on the device that causes clamps to fold out and drill into the surface to hold it down. Ford reaches for a control pad attached to the hip of his suit and begins pressing controls.

James says "You know this thing ways like a quarter of a ton right? And we just lifted it like it was a balloon."

Ford chuckles. He presses a button on the chest of his suit and the radio beeps.

Ford says "Base, this is Ford. The energy point has been successfully established. Awaiting further instructions."

The radio beeps but the response is half static and can barely be made out. Ford can only make out certain words like "abort," "we," "attack," and a few others.

Ford says with concern "Armstrong, what's going on?"

He waits a few seconds but only gets more jumbled static responses. He attempts to contact the base again.

Ford says "Armstrong, what the he…" he is cut off when James suddenly attacks him.

Ford demands "Fred, what're you doing?"

Ford looks through James' helmet and he looks as if he is having some sort of seizure and it looks as if some sort of technology has grown out of his skull and onto the side of his face. Ford struggles, trying to free himself from James' grasp, but he moves his arms from Ford's shoulders to the sides of his helmet. Suddenly a large group of tiny robotic insect-like creatures begin crawling from James' back. Ford can't believe what he is seeing. Ford looks back at James and realizes that he's about to unhinge his helmet.

Ford in desperation says "No. No don't do it. Don't…" he is cut off when James twists his helmet and Ford gasps for air. James' only lifts the helmet slightly and the robotic insects begin crawling over James' arms and swarming into Ford's suit. When they are all inside, James' lowers the helmet back and twists it back into place and we hear Ford as he screams in pain after falling to the ground. The camera pans out. We see James beginning to walk the way their vehicle came and Ford on the ground squirming around in pain. When the camera stops panning out, we see a large dome base. Inside is nothing but chaos. Over James' radio, we here cries and screams of men and women, and other noises randomly going "EXTERMINATE!" and "DELETE! DELETE!"


	2. Scene 1

Scene 1-

The screen begins to flash white and the Marvel Studios logo sequence occurs and is followed by the BBC films logo sequence. But the BBC sequence is cut quickly and immediately we see a quin-jet flying at sonic speed beneath the clouds. After a few seconds, the quin-jet rises above the clouds and we see the quinjet is flying towards SHIELD's new helicarrier. The scene immediately cuts to the quin-jet landing on the helicarrier with Maria Hill waiting. The back hatch lowers. Skye, May, Fitz and Simmons exit first and are then followed by Coulson. The camera closes in slightly on Coulson. His head turns in the direction of Hill. The scene cuts and we see Coulson and Hill walking down a hall inside the helicarrier. As they are walking, Coulson is looking at plans for the moon base on a SHIELD tablet.

Hill says "Armstrong Base was nearing full establishment on the moon. All that was left was setting up power cells at the north, south, east and west points around the stations."

Coulson says "But?"

Hill reaches over and taps on the tablet just as they are walking into the main office of the helicarrier and Coulson sets the tablet on the desk.

Hill says "Two men were sent out to activate the west power cell. That's when the base came under attack."

Hill taps on the tablet again and the scene cuts to Coulson and his team playing the recording of screaming people and attacks after explaining what Hill told Coulson to the crew and soldiers on board the helicarrier.

Coulson says "Nothing like these appears in our database. There's only so much we really know about other planets."

Hill says "Luckily we have a contact at UNIT in the UK."

Coulson says "They've identified two matches."

The screen behind him with the information they're explaining and bring up UNIT files on Daleks.

Coulson says "Dalek's."

Some of the crew start to laugh because of how stupid and non-threatening they think the Dalek's look. This annoys Coulson who looks toward Skye who brings up videos of Dalek's attacking and killing people. This causes everyone to awkwardly slow and then stop laughing.

Coulson says "Next."

The screen changes again showing UNIT files on Cybermen.

Hill says "Cybermen."

May says "Kinda reminds me of Stark."

Some of the crew chatters in agreement.

Coulson says "Much deadlier. Soulless. All of them were human once but converted."

One of the crew members, scared by the vague description says "Converted?"

Coulson gives an awkward look, not wanting to elaborate. The screen changes again bringing up weapon schematics.

Hill says "UNIT was kind enough to provide some of their specialized weaponry for these types of threats."

Coulson says "However. Despite the extra fire power, there's something else we'll need, or rather someone else."

The screen brings up UNITs file on the Doctor, showing pictures of 11 and Clara.

Coulson says "he calls himself the Doctor. A Timelord and the last of his kind. He's over 2000 years old and has protected our world and others for centuries travelling through time and space in what he calls the TARDIS."

Skye shrugs that information off given all the other strange things she's seen since she joined SHIELD while the crew chatters again.

Coulson says "The Doctor has encountered the Dalek's and Cybermen on more occasions than we can count. We find him, and we stand a better chance against whatever these things are planning. Dismissed."

Coulson and May exit among other crew members as Coulson is further explaining a few things, when suddenly Fitz and Simmons rush to catch up to them. Coulson notices them but turns back forward.

Simmons says "Excuse me Sir but… If we do manage to find the Doctor…"

Coulson interrupts and says "When we find him, you too will be working with him developing whatever else we'll need. If Cybermen can adapt to any blast, he might have an alternative."

Fitz and Simmons eyes widen in shock and excitement from what they were just told.

Simmons says "So we?" She can't finish her sentence.

Fitz says "We're working with the Doctor. THE Doctor."

Simmons suddenly frowns and lets a good portion of her excitement go.

Simmons sighs and says "Fitz. Who knows if we actually will find him? He could be on the other side of the galaxy for all we know."

_**WARNING! WARNING!**_ The next scene may tug on extremely fragile heartstrings that were severely damaged due to emotions triggered by the final scenes of the Dr. Who episode entitled "Angels Take Manhattan." You have been warned. Enjoy and please review.


	3. Scene 2

Scene 2-

The scene cuts and we see the TARDIS materializing in the middle of a cemetery. He scene cuts and we see that inside, Clara is in bed asleep. Her eyes flicker open and she sits up and looks around the room. The scene cuts again and we see her walking into the control room.

Clara calls "Doctor?"

She suddenly grunts and puts her right hand on the left side of her stomach, but then shakes it off like its normal. She walks up to the console and taps at a few controls to find out where they are. One of the monitors beeps showing her where the TARDIS has landed. The scene cuts to outside, where the Doctor is leaning against one grave and looking at Rory and Amy's grave, a place he has not been since the day he lost them. Clara walks out of the TARDIS. The Doctor notices her but instantly looks back at the gravestone. Clara walks toward him and then turns her head to look at the graves.

Clara looks back at him and says "You okay?"

The Doctor wipes a tear before it can fall and says "Yeah, fine. I'm… I'm just uh…"

Clara can tell he's getting emotional and pulls him down to hug him. He buries his head into her shoulder. Clara's comfort does help somewhat as he lets out a deep breath.

Clara says "You know… You've never really told me about them before."

The Doctor lets out a soft scoff and loosens his grip on her a bit so he can face her.

He smiles a bit and says "No. I guess I haven't."

Clara smiles and says "Come on." And they begin on their way out of the cemetery.

The scene immediately cuts to them at an outdoor table at the same café Steve was at in the first Avengers film. Clara is laughing at something the Doctor just told her.

Clara says "So vampires are just giant man-eating fish?"

The Doctor says "More or less."

Clara chuckles again and takes a drink of her coffee.

Clara says "Next you'll tell me the dinosaurs came from another planet."

The Doctor says "So… I've had my painful moment. How 'bout you?"

Clara has a confused smile on her face.

Clara says "Me? Yeah I'm fine. Why would I…"

The Doctor interrupts her concerned and says "Clara?"

Clara gives in, sighs and says "The pain comes and goes."

Clara sarcastically says "Second heart grew in last night. That was fun."

The Doctor says "Well it shouldn't be too long until it's all done."

Clara rests her arms on the table and puts her head against her head looking down and groans. The scene then moves to across the street. The camera changes to where we see through sunglasses that are scanning people's faces. The camera changes again and we see that it is Natasha Romanoff wearing the glasses. She walks up to the end of the sidewalk and waits to cross. While she waits, she continues looking around. The glasses eventually have the Doctor and Clara in their sight and go off when the scanners identify them. Natasha reaches into her pocket and pulls out her phone. She dials and then puts it to her ear. The phone rings and after a few seconds, the call starts.

Natasha says "It's me. I found them."

The camera pans up and comes into focus on Avengers Tower.


	4. Scene 3

Scene 3-

The scene cuts to a sky shot of Avengers Tower. The scene cuts again to Tony Stark and James Rhodes in their Iron Man and War Machine suits with their masks up walking onto an extending platform where too pod-like devices. They are both on a conference call with Coulson, who is explaining what they need to do.

Coulson says "It looks like we've tracked down the Doctor. We'll have him here soon."

Rhodey says "Copy that."

Tony says "Space? Here we come."

The call ends, their masks go down, and the pods open up. Iron Man and War Machine step into their respective pods and the pods close. Inside rhodey's helmet, the pods sink with their suits systems and their displays change, showing the pods systems as well.

Rhodey says "so these things are safe right?"

The camera changes to inside Tony's helmet.

Tony says "I am… 99.8% sure."

Rhodey sarcastically says "Terrific."

The pods begin to whir as the thruster's fire up.

Tony says "Oh yeah and did I mention the ride might be a bit bumpy?"

The camera goes back inside Rhodey's helmet.

Rhodey says "What?!"

The thrusters suddenly start blazing and the pods launch. The pods are quite shaky and Tony is laughing in delight whereas Rhodey is less than thrilled.

Rhodey yells "I HATE YOOOOOOUUUUUUUU!"

The pods continue flying at the angle they launched at and eventually adjust to fly straight up to the atmosphere. The scene cuts and we see Natasha is following the Doctor and Clara as they are heading back to the TARDIS. For a little while, it follows Natasha as she follows them, but then focuses on the Doctor and Clara. They are laughing when suddenly they both sigh.

Clara says "Think we lost her?"

They enter the cemetery they landed in and the Doctor says "Ah don't worry. How could she…"

He is interrupted by 2 loud thwip sounds that result in them both rubbing their own necks. The Doctor pulls what reveals to be some sort of tranquilizer after Clara falls to the ground.

The Doctor says "Oh boy." And falls to the ground face down.

The camera pans to the left and shows May and Skye who is lowering an ICER pistol.

May says "Nice shots."

Skye says "Thanks."

The scene cuts. The camera is closed in on the Doctors face. His eyes burst open. The camera changes and we see he is lying on the floor of a prison cell similar to the one Loki was kept in. He quickly sits up and observes the cell. The Doctor looks out of the front of the cell and sees Nick Fury sitting in a chair who has obviously been waiting for him to wake up for a while.

Fury says "Afternoon."

The Doctor jumps to his feet and walks up to the door of the cell.

He looks around the outside of the cell and says "Where am I?"

Fury says "SHIELD Helicarrier 3."

The Doctor says "Well."

The Doctor reaches into his coat for his Sonic Screwdriver and says "Big mistake putting me in a cage!"

The Doctor pulls out what he thinks is the Sonic Screwdriver, points it at the side of the cell door and says "Haha!" but is confused to discover it is just a stick and says "Huh?"

He looks back at Fury who reaches under the right side of his trench coat and pulls out the Doctors screwdriver.

The Doctor nods and says "Well played. How long was I out?"

Fury gets up from his chair, starts walking up closer to the door and says "A couple hours."

The Doctor concerned, while trying to look around the outside of the cell, says "Where's Clara? Where's my wife?"

Fury reassuringly says "She's safe. She's on board."

The Doctor, relieved to hear that, begins wondering around the cell.

The Doctor says "So what do you want with me?"

Fury says "The world could be in danger. We think you can help us."

The Doctor has a laughing smile and says "Oh please."

The Doctor sits on the bench at the back of the cell and says "Don't you have a team for that? You seemed to handle that Chitauri invasion pretty well without me. I had the misfortune of meeting them a while back. Not the most conversational beings are they?"

Fury says "We've never dealt with Daleks or Cybermen before."

The Doctor stops with his joking tone and says "Okay. You have my attention."

Fury says "Good."

The Doctor says "So which is it?"

Fury says "Excuse me?"

The Doctor says "which is it you need help with, Daleks or Cybermen?

Fury says "Both."

The Doctor is silent and then laughs.

The Doctor says "it can't be both of them. They'd never work together. They hate each other as much as they hate me, if not more."

Fury walks over to the cell control panel. He taps at a few buttons and plays the recording from the moon base. The Doctor listens to the cries and screams and attacks. He frowns.

The Doctor says "Where did you get that?"

Fury says "One of our bases on the moon was attacked. That was their last transmission."

The Doctor processes what he is told and then gets up and walks back up to the cell door.

The Doctor grins and says "Well I can't help you in here now can I?"

Fury walks up to the door, taps in the security code and the cell door opens. The Doctor steps out and Fury extends his hand.

Fury says "Nick Fury."

The Doctor shakes Fury's hand and says "The Doctor. But you already knew that."

Fury hands the Doctor his screwdriver back. He slips it back into his coat pocket and follows Fury out of the holding area.


	5. Scene 4

Scene 4-

The scene cuts. We see Clara knocked out in a chair inside the holding room of Coulson and his team's plane. She jolts awake and looks around. She sees May across from her and Skye is in the corner. Clara starts panicking.

Clara attempts to get up from her chair but May says "Sit down."

Afraid of the woman who clearly abducted her, she sits back down.

Clara says "Who are you?"

May says "Melinda May. I'm with SHIELD."

Clara looks around and says "Where am I? Where's the Doctor?"

May ignores her question, opens a folder on the table and says "I'm going to need you to answer some questions."

Clara says "What sort of questions?"

May says "The topic should be clear."

Clara tries her best to act calm and cool.

Clara leans back in her chair, crosses her arms and says "Okay… Just tell me where he is?"

May says "That's need-to-know."

Skye looks at her confused.

Clara gives her a weird look and says "I think knowing where my husband is might be need-to-know."

May, annoyed by her smart Alec attitude and stalling says "Are you trying to be smart with me?!"

Clara says "Oh I know all about dealing with smart Alec's. Trust me. I'm a school teacher."

May, irritated says "Okay, here's how it's gonna go!"

Skye is startled by her sudden rise in anger.

May continues and says "You're going to…"

Skye stops her and says "OKAY. May?"

May looks at her.

Skye gestures toward the door and says "Can I talk you for second?"

May gets up from her chair. Skye opens the door and May walks out. Skye follows and Clara tries peer outside before it closes. The scene changes to outside the holding room as Skye is closing the door. She looks at May.

Skye says "What're you doing?"

May says "She wasn't cooperating."

Skye can't believe May.

Skye says "We tranquilized her, put her in a box and now you won't tell her what we did with her husband. Can you blame her?"

May says "She's his accomplice."

Skye says "She's scared."

May rolls her eyes.

Skye says "Okay. I'm gonna go back in, and I'm gonna handle this like a human being."

May walks away to the computer room. Fitz is there and he was watching the whole time on the security cameras. Fitz has an awkward look.

Fitz says You were a bit…"

He stops talking when May looks at him.

Fitz says "Shutting up."

The scene changes back inside the holding room. Clara looks toward the door when Skye walks in.

Skye awkwardly says "Hi."

She shuts the door.

Skye says "Sorry about May. She can a bit um…"

She tries to think of the right word.

Clara says "Impulsive?"

Skye says "I was gonna say direct."

They both chuckle.

Clara says "I guess I…"

She is interrupted by her own grunt. Skye takes a small step back.

Clara is pain says "No! Not now!"

Clara looks like she's about to throw up but ends up making a wheezing sound as she releases a tiny bit of regeneration dust from her mouth that disappears instantly.

Clara surprised and a bit confused says "Okay… That's new."

Clara lets out a deep breath after the pain stops.

Skye says "You alright?"

Clara says "Yeah. I'm fine."

Skye says "You pregnant or something?"

Clara chuckles and says "No. It's uh… It's a long story."

Skye sits down and extends her hand.

Skye says "I'm Skye."

Clara shakes Skye's hand and says "Clara."

Skye says "It shouldn't be much longer. If you're awake, the Doctor probably just woke up too."

Clara says "Should I even bother asking where he is again?"

Skye says "He's with director Fury. He wanted to speak with him privately. We would've kept you nearby but we ran out of cells. You wouldn't believe how many nut-jobs we keep on there?"

Clara says "It's kinda hard to explain uh…"

Skye gets an idea.

She starts to get up and says "Come on. I'll show you."

Clara gets up from her chair and follows Skye out of the holding room.

Clara looks around and says "Are we on a plane?"

Skye says "We call it the Bus."

Clara says "So we're in the air right now?"

The camera changes to outside the window Clara is looking out of.

Skye says "Sort of."

The camera pans out to show that the Bus is landed on a helicarrier and then pans out more to show 2 other helicarrier's on the sides of the one the Bus is on, with Quinjets, helicopters, etc. flying away from or landing on the helicarrier's landing platforms. The camera changes to back inside the Bus. Skye leads Clara into the main seating area next to the computer room.

Skye says "Just stay here."

Clara sits down in one of the couches relieved to be out of that tiny room. Skye walks into the computer room and leans forward against the table looking toward the screen.

Skye says "Say it."

May sighs of defeat and says "Nice job."

Skye smirks. The table screen goes off telling them Coulson is calling them. Skye reaches over and swipes it forward to the main screen. A video call begins.

Skye says "Yeah?"

Coulson says "The Doctor's agreed to help. Bring her in."

The Doctor suddenly peers into the sight of the camera and says "NOW if you wouldn't mind!"

Clara hears his voice and calls "Doctor?"

She quickly gets off the couch and runs into the computer room.

Clara shoves Fitz a bit and again says "Doctor?"

The Doctor says "Oh. Clara. Good. You alright?"

Coulson steps out of the sight of the camera.

Clara says "Yeah. I'm okay. What's going on?"

The Doctor says "Oh these fine gentlemen just needed my help is all."

Clara says "They could've just knocked on the door."

The Doctor says "Please Clara. These people are military. They don't knock on doors, they break them."

The Doctor has a weird look when he notices Fitz who has a fan-boy smile on his face.

The Doctor says "I'll see you in a minute." And the call ends.

May and Skye begin walking out. Clara is zoned out by Fitz's expression as well and walks away to follow May and Skye.


	6. Scene 5

Scene 5-

The scene cuts and we see Tony and Rhodey's pods flying through space and closing in on the moon and the Armstrong Base. They are back in contact with Coulson.

Rhodey says "Coulson. We're in bound on the station. We'll be making surface contact any second."

Coulson on the com says "Copy that."

The scene cuts to the SHIELD Helicarrier Bridge. Coulson, Hill, Fury and the Doctor are at the main table of the bridge. Coulson and Fury are standing and The Doctor and Hill are sitting.

Tony on the com says "As soon as we touch down, we'll open the video link. You'll see everything we see."

Fury says "See anything unusual?"

The scene changes to inside Tony's helmet.

Tony says "Jarvis? Scan for lifeforms."

Jarvis says "I'm trying sir but the base appears to be shielded somehow?"

Hill taps on the table, bringing up files on the Armstrong base.

Jarvis says "I've tried on several frequencies."

Hill says "There's no mention of any shielding in the schematics."

The Doctor gets an idea and gets up from his chair. He stands next to Coulson and leans forward against the table.

The Doctor says "Jarvis?"

Jarvis replies "Yes Doctor?"

The Doctor pulls out his Screwdriver and activates one of the settings.

The Doctor points it at the table and says "I'm sending you a bit of a systems update. It should allow your scanners to break through the shielding."

Halfway through the sentence, the scene cuts back to inside Tony's helmet. He has a confused look.

Tony says "Hold on. Are you about to hack my…"

Jarvis interrupts and says "Update received. Commencing scan. I'm detecting one life-sign but it's very faint."

The scene cuts back to the Helicarrier.

Rhodey says "We're touching down."

The scene cuts back and the pods slow down as they get closer to the base. The pods turn upright and land, causing moon dust to fly around the bottom of the pods. The pods open from the front and Iron Man and War Machine hop out of them and the pods close. The scene cuts back to the Helicarrier.

Tony says "Opening link."

The table brings up a sort of one way video call/security camera view showing them what Tony and Rhodey see. The scene cuts back to the moon and Iron Man and War Machine begin walking toward the station. The scene cuts back to the Helicarrier. Fury looks at Coulson and points forward, telling him to put it on the main monitor at the front of the bridge where everyone working on the bridge can see. Coulson slides the video link forward and the front window dims until it becomes a monitor and the video link appears. The scene cuts back to the moon. Iron Man and War Machine get up to one of the entrances. Iron Man looks around and eventually notices a keypad on the doors right.

Tony says "Key code."

The scene cuts back to the Helicarrier.

Hill looks through the schematics again and says "Try 57… 823."

The scene cuts back to the moon and Iron Man tests the code. He taps in the numbers and they work. The doors hiss as they open and they walk in. The doors shut and a fan-like noise occurs. The camera changes to inside Tony's helmet.

Tony says "Oxygen restoration."

The camera changes back.

Tony says "We can turn off our tanks."

The second doors in front of them hiss open and they walk through. They walk into what looks like some sort of storage area filled with crates and boxes scattered all over the place, some of them open and others broken, filled with ammunition, food rations, medical supplies, etc. and there are blast marks all around as well as quite a few dead bodies.

Rhodey says "Looks like it was a heck of a fight."

Tony says "If you could call it that."

Fury says "Just keep looking."

Suddenly a voice yells "NO!"

Iron Man and War Machine ready their weapons and point in the direction of the voice. They see a white bald man run in from a nearby hallway screaming. They lower their weapons.

The man says "NO! GO! GO! You need to leave!"

Rhodey says "Sir?!" But the man continues yelling at them, telling them to leave. The scene cuts back to the Helicarrier. The Doctor, Coulson and Fury all trade confused glances as they are all equally confused by this development. The scene cuts back to the base. The man is still begging them to leave.

Rhodey raises his hand slightly and says "Sir?! Please! Calm down!"

The man says "NO! Please! They killed everyone! You have to get out before they kill you like they did to me!"

The scene cuts back to the Helicarrier. The Doctor's eyes widen when he hears what the man said. The scene cuts back to the base. Iron Man and War Machine look at each other and the man has suddenly become much calmer.

The man chuckles and says "Funny… how… something like that can just slip your mind. It just kinda… buries itself until eventually it just comes out like that."

The man suddenly has a blank expressionless face. The scene cuts back to the Helicarrier. The Doctor rushes up to the nearest microphone so he can talk to Tony and Rhodey.

The Doctor says "Shoot him!"

The scene cuts back to the base, inside Rhodey's helmet.

The Doctor says "Shoot him now!"

Rhodey says "Doctor, We're not gonna shoot him. This man needs help."

The scene cuts back to the Helicarrier.

The Doctor says "Colonel, he's already dead!"

The scene cuts back to the base, inside Tony's helmet.

The Doctor says "You need to take him out before he kills you too!"

The man turns his head to look at them when a Dalek eyestalk suddenly emerges from his forehead. The scene cuts back to the Helicarrier. Everyone on the bridge is in slight shock over what they're seeing. The scene cuts back to the base. The man begins walking toward them. Iron Man raises his arm and fires a repulsor blast but he dodges it. Suddenly, they hear clattering and crashing all around them and see that the dead bodies around them are standing up, some of them punching boxes off of themselves, as Dalek eyestalks emerge from their foreheads as well.

Rhodey says "Back to Back!"

Iron Man and War Machine stand back to back, weapons ready, Iron Man facing the right and War Machine facing the left. Inside their helmets, they each count the amount of these things on their respective sides.

Rhodey says "I've got 20 on this side."

Tony's system finishes counting.

Tony says "17."

Rhodey's helmet starts identifying all the bodies.

Rhodey says "Tony, these people are all soldiers."

The camera changes to outside their helmets.

Rhodey says "Why would a moon base need soldiers?"

Tony says "Really? That's your biggest question right now? Not the fact that these people just turned into a legion of robot zombies?"

One of the people, a female, says "Not zombies Mr. Stark. But we've never really had a name before… What are we?"

Another one of the people, a short African-American man says "Suppose the best thing you could describe us as is… Sentries."

Another one of the people, an Asian man says "Do you like that Doctor?"

The scene cuts back to the Helicarrier. The Doctor is still processing everything happening but is listening.

The same man says "Dalek Sentries?"

The scene cuts back to the base.

The first man they saw says "It was a mistake to investigate this Doctor. Now these men will die."

All the Dalek Sentries raise their right hands and miniature Dalek laser arms emerge from their palms.

Tony says "Yeah. I've already died about three times. I can go without a fourth."

The first man says "Exterminate."

The Sentries begin blasting, but Iron Man and War Machine both dodge the blasts and duck down on one knee. Some of the Sentries end up blasting each other and they fall to the ground. The camera changes to inside Tony's helmet. Tony is suddenly pumped up.

Tony says "Okay!"

His systems change to weapon controls.

Tony says "Let's party."

They both get back on their feet. War Machine starts firing all of his guns and Iron Man is rapidly firing repulsor blasts. A good number of them fall to the ground from hits, but the rest of them are moving at especially fast speeds dodging hits. Some of them start to jump onto carts and boxes, trying to pounce on them. One attempting to tackle War Machine is stopped when he swings a left hook, landing the sentry on the ground. Rhodey fires a repulsor blast to finish him. One of them attempts to tackle Iron Man but he throws her off towards the entrance they came in. She crashes into some crates and then against the wall on her hands and knees. She sees a grenade next to her right hand and picks it up. Another one tries to attack Iron Man but he grabs him by the head and head-butts him right in the eyestalk. Tony turns and sees the sentry with the grenade back on her feet. Inside his helmet, Tony's eyes widen in shock. The camera changes back.

Tony says "RHODEY?!"

After taking care of another sentry with more running towards them from both sides, he looks and sees what Tony's looking at. Inside his helmet, Rhodey's eyes widen at what he sees as well. The sentry pulls the pin, causing it to become live.

Tony says "RUUUUNNN!"

They begin darting towards the hallway. The grenade goes off, creating a big hole in the wall causing everything, including the sentries to be sucked out into space. Before the grenade went off, Iron Man and War Machine managed to grab onto some railing at the beginning of the hallway and are holding on for dear life. Things from the hallway start to be sucked out to and Tony grunts when his helmet is suddenly struck by a thick metal pole. The scene cuts back to the Helicarrier. The video links go to static. Both links are severed since they were both connecting through Tony's suit. Everyone starts chattering loudly, wondering what's going on.

Coulson points to one of the bridge workers and says "Get them back!"

Another female bridge worker says "Sir? The pods are offline. They must've been hit when everything was sucked out."


	7. Scene 6

The scene cuts back to the base. Tony looks to his left and sees an emergency airlock button encased in glass. Tony attempts to reach for it. When his hand is finally in front of it, he forms a fist and breaks the glass slamming the button. An alarm goes off and the hole is sealed by a slide down type door like a garage door. The gravity is reestablished and they fall to the ground. They both groan and their masks open.

Rhodey says "No more space trips."

Tony says "Yeah. Can't say I'm very fond of 'em either."

They both get back on their feet.

Tony says "Jarvis? Can we get SHIELD back?"

Jarvis says "Yes, but audio only unfortunately."

Tony says "Whatever you've got. Yello?"

The scene cuts back to the Helicarrier. Everyone is relieved to be back in contact.

Tony says "Stark to Eye Patch?"

Fury says "What happened?"

Tony says "Uh… a bit of run in with a pole."

The scene cut back to the base.

Rhodey says "Sentries are all gone sir. Sucked into space."

Jarvis says "Sir. I'm afraid the pods have been destroyed."

Rhodey says "So we're stranded?"

The scene cuts back to the Helicarrier. The Doctor gets an idea and bolts up to Fury.

The Doctor says "Where is it?"

Fury says "Where's what?"

The Doctor says "My ship. Box, big blue box. You wouldn't just leave it. You must have it on board."

Fury questions whether or not he should answer.

The Doctor says "Look, if I have it, I can get up there. I can bring them back. Who knows? Maybe I could even figure out what happened."

Fury ponders what the Doctor says for a few seconds.

Fury sighs and says "It's in the cargo hold."

Fury turns to Coulson and says "Take him to his ship."

Coulson nods. He gestures to the Doctor to tell him to follow him.

Fury says "Stark? Rhodes?"

The scene cuts back to the base.

Fury says "Sit tight. Help's on the way. You'll be back here soon enough. Fury out."

Tony says "Well… I don't know about you, but after 4 hours, I think I'm ready to get out of this thing."

Rhodey says "Same."

Both of their suits open up and they step out of them. The suits immediately close up. Tony tries to think of something to do to pass the time.

Tony goes "Hm."

Tony looks at his suit and says "Jarvis, you got a lock on that life sign?"

Jarvis says "Yes sir. It's not far."

Tony gestures and says "Alright. You two? Go look around. We'll see what we can figure out here."

Jarvis makes the suits nod and say "Yes sir."

The suits begin walking towards and down the hallway. The scene cuts back to the Helicarrier. Coulson and the Doctor are walking through the cargo hold. They turn a corner and Coulson points forward.

Coulson says "There you go."

The Doctor says "Ah. Good."

The camera changes to see the TARDIS in a corner. The Doctor walks ahead of Coulson when he suddenly hears Clara's voice.

Clara calls "Doctor?"

The Doctor turns his head and sees Clara with Skye, May and Fitz.

Clara says "Doctor!" and begins running towards him. When she gets to him, she grabs his head and kisses him similar to the way Victorian Clara did, and then hugs him tightly and gasps in relief to see him.

The Doctor says "Alright yes. I'm fine. I'm fine… Clara?"

Clara releases him and says "Sorry."

Skye, May and Fitz get up to them. The Doctor smiles when he suddenly recognizes Skye.

The Doctor says "Oh!"

He quickly points at Skye and then puts his arm down.

The Doctor says "Quake!"

Skye, confused says "Huh?"

The Doctor realizes he probably shouldn't have said that.

The Doctor says "Sorry. I uh… Ooh, I… probably shouldn't have said that. Well, I'm the Doctor. Thank you for taking care of Clara and…

He notices Fitz's fan-boy face and is a little thrown off by it.

The Doctor says "Anyway."

They all continue walking toward the TARDIS.

Fitz says "Doctor?"

The Doctor says "Hm?"

Fitz says "I've always wondered… Why does it look like a phone box? Do they have phone boxes where you come from?"

The Doctor says "No. Chameleon circuit's broken. It's stuck like this."

They get to the TARDIS doors.

Fitz says "Why not fix it? Make it look like a jet or something?"

The Doctor shrugs and says "No point. I like it."

Fitz says "Could I see it? The inside?"

The Doctor snaps his fingers and the doors open. Everyone except the Doctor and Clara's eyes widen at the sight of the inside of the box being so much bigger on the inside.

Skye says "It's… It's…"

The Doctor says "Yeahyeahyeah. Bigger on the inside, smaller on the outside, etc. etc. Moving on. Byeeee!"

The Doctor and Clara get into the TARDIS and Clara quickly shuts the doors.

Skye says "What?" and attempts to open the doors. The TARDIS begins dematerializing. They all watch in astonishment.

Skye says "Well that just happened."


	8. Scene 7

Scene 7-

The scene cuts and the screen is blank until light breaks through to see that the camera is behind a bunch of dangling wires that Tony and Rhodey are looking at, trying to get a console working.

Rhodey says "Think you can get it working?"

Tony begins fiddling with some of the wires and says "If I can make a cell phone work without a battery, I can fix anything."

The camera changes to a normal view. Rhodey gets up from squatting to look at the console screen on the wall. It starts to flash for a few split seconds but doesn't manage to start up. Tony stops messing with the wires and sighs.

Tony says "Jarvis? You track down that life sign yet?"

Jarvis on the com says "Sorry sir. We've come across some strange debris."

The scene cuts to the suits blasting a wall of debris somehow wielded to the walls, floor and ceiling, blocking the hallway with focused repulsor blasts, trying to melt the debris. The scene cuts back. Tony sits on the floor up against the wall when they both suddenly hear a light boom and the sound of the TARDIS materializing. Tony gets back on his feet and they both watch in awe as the big blue box materializes from nothing. The TARDIS finishes materializing and does nothing for a few seconds. Tony and Rhodey look at each other confused. The doors open and the Doctor and Clara step out.

The Doctor looks back into the TARDIS and says "Huh. That took a bit longer than usual. The moon's not that far from earth."

The Doctor pulls the doors shut, turns around and says "Anyway. Hello. I'm the Doctor. This is my wife Clara."

The Doctor walks up and shakes Rhodey's hand and then Tony's.

The Doctor says "We're here to rescue you gentlemen. I haven't done a rescue in a while."

Clara chuckles at his words. Tony gives the Doctor a strange look and then looks at the TARDIS, confused as to how this blue box could possibly travel through time and space.

Tony says "Yeah hi." And begins walking and looking around the outside of the TARDIS.

Tony says "So this is the infamous TARDIS?"

Tony has a disinterested look on his face and says "Not all that impressive."

The Doctor snaps his fingers to open the TARDIS and says "How 'bout now?"

Tony and Rhodey both peer their heads through the doors. Tony walks a few steps in to make sure it's not some kind of illusion and then hops out.

Tony says "Not bad. What is it? Some sort of…"

Tony tries to think of the right term and says "Mobile pocket dimension?"

The Doctor shrugs with an intrigued look on his face and says "Sort of, yeah."

Rhodey is still examining the TARDIS.

Rhodey says "How's it work?"

The Doctor says "I'd tell you but you wouldn't live to hear it all."

Tony says "Eh. I'm sure you could sum it up Doctor Bow Tie."

The Doctor says "Doctor Bow Tie?!"

Tony says "Yeah you're right. Let's just stick with Bow Tie."

The Doctor, annoyed, says "It's the Doctor."

Tony says "Okay. Doctor what?"

The Doctor, slightly angered, says "It's just…"

The Doctor sighs of defeat and says "Bow Tie it is."

Tony smirks in victory.

Jarvis on the com says "Sir. I believe I've found something. I've sent back Colonel Rhodes's armor to guide you here."

They all hear heavy footsteps coming from the hallway and see the War Machine armor. The armor signals with its left arm telling them to follow. As Tony and Rhodey are following the suit down the hall, Clara is smiling in shock and awe over seeing an Iron Man suit in the flesh since she had only seen video footage on the news and online.

The Doctor gives her a confused weird look and says "You travel through time and space with an alien husband and you're excited about a metal suit?"

Clara starts walking toward the hall entrance smirking and says "Is alien really the appropriate term anymore?"

The Doctor smirks at her whit and follows. The scene cuts to the alternate entrance to the hallway that Iron Man and War Machine, panning forward to reveal a giant circular establishment of machinery.

Rhodey says "What… is that?!"

At the top of the machinery is what appears to be the result of something being pulled from it improperly with wires and cables sticking up and outwards sparking. The Iron Man suit comes up to them. The suit opens up and Tony steps inside. The armor closes and Iron Man flies up to take a closer look at the damage that is about 8 feet up.

Clara says "It could've been a generator or something."

Iron Man scans the damage and says "A generator that produces thermo-nuclear energy?"

The Doctor pulls out his screwdriver and starts scanning some of the machinery and Iron Man hovers back down to the floor. They are all startled by a strange buzzing sound that indicates someone or something is coming towards them from around the machinery. The scene cuts to inside Tony's helmet.

Jarvis says "Sir. The life sign I detected is heading in our direction."

The scene cuts back to normal and the buzzing gets slightly louder and they all look in its direction to the left of the machinery and see a Dalek roll out of the darkness. Its head turn to look at Clara and scans her. Clara gasps and backs away slowly as Iron Man and War Machine ready their weapons.

Iron Man says "Easy."

The Dalek turns its head to look at Iron Man.

The scene cuts to inside Tony's helmet.

Tony says "Your move R2."

The scene cuts back to normal.

The Dalek begins moving towards them and screams "EXTERMINATE THE CYBERMAN!"

The Dalek begins firing its laser. Clara ducks and dodges the blasts as she attempts to get out of its firing range. The Doctor, Clara and Rhodey all run for cover and before War Machine can do anything, a few laser shots hit it and send it flying against the wall. It falls to the ground and the laser hits cause its systems to fail and shut down. Rhodey lands on the floor next to the suit and sees as the lights in the suits optics go dark. Rhodey slams his fist on the ground. Iron Man fires several repulsor blast which seem to be slightly affective as they do push the Dalek back to some degree whilst the Dalek continues to scream "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE THE CYBERMAN!" Tony finally gets the idea to cut off the Daleks arms with his own lasers. The Dalek stops screaming after looking where its arms once were. It looks forward to see Iron Man is getting into a firing stance.

Iron Man yells "ALL POWER TO THE UNI-BEAM!"

The Uni-Beam charges as the suits chest whirs and brightens until it finally lets out a massive blast of power destroying the Dalek. The Doctor, Clara and Rhodey all get back on their feet and Tony's mask opens.

Tony says "That was easy."

The Doctor walks up to what's left of the Dalek and squats down to look at it. As Clara is walking, her foot lands on top of the Doctors screwdriver that he apparently dropped in the chaos. She picks it up to make sure it isn't damaged as the Dalek's head turns to look at the Doctor.

The Dalek says "Conquered. Controlled."

The Doctor demanding says "What are you and the Cybermen up to?

The Dalek is irritated by the Doctors suggestion and says "I would NEVER join with Cybermen! He conquered us. He took control of us. But I rebelled and was abandoned here with no way of escaping."

The Doctor says "Who? Who controlled you?"

The Dalek makes a whirring sound trying to say something but finally dies. The Doctor sighs at the loss of a possible clue as to what is going on. Clara gets the idea to try and use the sonic screwdriver to get the machine computer to work. She sonics one of the monitors and after a few seconds of flashing, the screen finally starts working and Clara is shocked by what it shows.

Clara worried says "Doctor?!"

The Doctor gets back up and walks up to look at the monitor and see what startled her. The Doctor has a face of shock but also anger.


	9. Scene 8

Scene 8-

The scene cuts to a darkly lit room where a Cyberman is walking toward a large throne like structure in front of a large window looking out into space that appears to be the bridge of a ship.

The Cyberman stops a few feet away from the throne and says "The human base has been breached. All of our sentries and the deserter are dead."

A deep menacing voice says "SHIELD was bound to investigate eventually and your sentries are quite… feeble."

The Cyberman says "Yes, but my king? There was another there. The Doctor was there."

The voice says nothing.

The Cyberman says "I mean no offense in any way to you my king. We have no right to question you, but I would exercise caution against the Doctor. He has nearly destroyed us time and time again."

The voice says "Your advisory is appreciated. But I will handle him. Even a Timelord can be broken."

The Cyberman says "Shall we attack?"

The voice says "Soon… but not yet."

The Cyberman says "Yes my king."

The Cyberman turns around and walks away. The camera pans forward and out of the window looking into space and turns to reveal an entire fleet of Dalek and Cyberman ships. The scene cuts immediately to the bridge where Fury, Coulson, Hill and Natasha are standing at the main table awaiting any kind of update when they turn around after hearing the light boom of the TARDIS materializing behind them. When it finishes materializing the doors fly open.

The Doctor stomps out angry and says "You lied to me!"

Fury, trying to explain says "Doctor…"

The Doctor interrupts him and says "You people told me the Armstrong Base was meant to be the first of many bases on several planets should anything happen to the earth. A salvation. It's not a salvation. It's a weapon!"

As the Doctor and Fury continue arguing, Clara, Rhodey and Tony still in his suit with the mask up, carrying the remains of the War Machine armor, walk out of the TARDIS.

Natasha walks up to them and says "You two alright?"

Tony says "Can't say this guy held up?" referring to the War Machine armor.

They all start paying attention to the Doctor and Fury's argument.

The Doctor says "What is with humanity and just blowing things up?"

Fury says "We didn't know about the weapon."

The Doctor says "How could you not know about it?"

Fury says "Clearly it was off the books. We looked through the schematics over and over again. There wasn't anything about a weapon. It must've been a last minute add-on or something."

Natasha's eyes widen when she thinks of something.

Natasha says "When was the base designed?"

Fury thinks he knows what she's thinking and says to Hill "Check the date on the schematics."

Hill taps to look through the schematics to find a start date.

Hill has a horrified look and says "2 years ago last month."

Coulson says "Hydra."

Clara says "Hydra? That Nazi group? I thought you took care of them."

Natasha says "Cut off one head…"

Hill says "Two more shall take its place."

The Doctor sits down at the table and says "And now their thermo-nuclear weapon is in the possession of two of the most dangerous species in the universe."

Coulson says "So what now?"

Fury says "Prepare for the worst."


	10. Scene 9

Scene 9-

The scene cuts to inside the bus and we see Simmons in a lab coat with lab glasses pushed up over her forehead as she looks through a microscope, observing some of the materials UNIT gave them like Dalek DNA and Cybermen metal. She hears the lab entrance doors slide open.

Simmons, assuming it is just Fitz, says "Fitz. You have to see this. This material's elemental structure is incredible."

Fitz says "Uh Jemma?"

Simmons picks up the piece of cyberman metal from the microscope base and drops it into a beaker of chemicals, causing a slight sizzling reaction.

Simmons says "I could write a whole book from all I've learned from just this one sample."

Fitz, slightly urgent, says "Jemma?"

Simmons picks up the beaker and says "Imagine the scien…"

She drops the beaker and the glass shatters, and her eyes widen when she realizes the Doctor, and Clara and Coulson, are there with Fitz."

The Doctor smiles, realizing she's a fan of sorts and says "Hello."

Simmons smiles and walks up to the Doctor.

Simmons shakes his hand and says "Doctor! It is an honor sir!"

The Doctor shakes back and says "Simmons isn't it?"

Simmons, calming herself, says "Uh, yes. Jemma Simmons."

The Doctor says "Good to meet you."

The Doctor and Jemma continue to talk and discuss what they'll be working on like the weapons to use against the Daleks and Cybermen and defensive equipment. Clara and Fitz chuckle at their nerdy talk and before Coulson leaves, he grabs Fitz's arm.

Coulson says "Keep an eye on them."

Fitz, confused, says "Sure sir." and Coulson leaves and heads up the stairs.

Clara gives Fitz a weird look after hearing Fitz agree to spy on her and the Doctor.

Fitz laughs embarrassingly and says "Bosses."

The Doctor walks to one of the tables where a giant cannon type gun is lying and starts examining it.

After a few seconds of examination, the Doctor says "We'll need to dismantle this to make some modifications. How are you two with weapon designs?"

Fitz says "We've designed one or two."

The Doctor says "I'm gonna need some circuit boards, a diffused missile, some metal alloys and a fez."

Clara says "Forget that last one."

Fitz says "I'll see if I can get a missile from ammunitions."

Simmons says "I think we have some old hard drives we could use."

Fitzsimmons leaves to get the materials the Doctor asked for in quite a hurry.

Clara chuckles and says "Looks like you have quite the fan base."

The Doctor, fiddling with some machinery at his disposal, says "You do remember Osgood don't you? Bless her soul."

Clara says "Anything I can do to help?"

The Doctor says "Could you hand me that screwdriver over there?"

As she walks to where he's referring to, Clara says "Can't use your own?"

The Doctor smirks at her comment and says "It may be called a Sonic Screwdriver but that doesn't mean it works like a normal one."

Clara returns to her previous spot, handing him the screwdriver, and jokingly says "Then why does it have clamps?"

The Doctor thinks for a second, pulls out his Screwdriver and pops up the clamps.

The Doctor says "No idea," puts it away and continues what he is doing. Clara chuckles again but suddenly grunts in pain and grabs her shoulder.

The Doctor, concerned, says "You alright?"

Clara, in a pained voice says "Yeah. It'll pass. Look I'm tired. I'm going back to bed." and begins leaving.

Clara, her voice echoed slightly because of being a ways away, says "Good Night!"

The Doctor, smiling, and calls "Good night."


	11. Scene 10

The Scene cuts and we see Thanos's sanctuary seen in Guardians of the Galaxy. Thanos is meeting with the being that took over the Dalek's and Cybermen who is wearing a large dark red cloak to conceal his identity. A large group of Cybermen are carrying the Hydra weapon, resembling a large laser cannon, over to a large ship where a small band of Chitauri lead by Nebula are there to load the weapon onto the ship.

Thanos says "You're service is appreciated but your motives are unclear to me."

The voice says "Let's call it a favor. I have no need of it. I simply needed to dispose of it."

Thanos says "Understandable. Earth and its heroes have proven to be quite the formidable pests."

The voice says "As I understand you have new pests."

Thanos goes "Hm."

Suddenly whilst the weapon is being loaded onto the ship, a Chitauri shoves a Cybermen when it walks past them. They face each other several feet from each other. The Chitauri shrieks at the Cyberman and fires its blaster at it. The Cyberman is only put off balance slightly, regains its balance after adapting and raises its right arm and the wrist blaster forms.

The Cyberman says "Delete!"

The voice raises its arm signaling the Cyberman to stand down and it does so.

The voice says "I apologize. Cybermen, despite their lack of emotion, tend to act on defensive instinct."

Thanos says "Chitauri as well."

They both share an evil cameo. The voice signals the Cybermen to return to their ship.

The voice says "What do you need with the weapon?"

Thanos says "As you pointed out, I have pests to deal with. And it may prove useful should your plans fail."

The voice says "I won't!"

Thanos smirks and says "But should you, I owe you a favor." as the voice walks away.

The weapon is finished being loaded onto the ship and the Chitauri board as well, Nebula watches the Cybermen as they walk away with a look that suggests she recognizes them somehow. She turns around and walks onto the ship along with the last of the Chitauri.


	12. Scene 11

The scene cuts to the next morning. The War Machine armor is put onto the examination table of the lab Tony and Bruce used in The Avengers by Tony who is trying to pry the chest open since it can't through computer commands do to the damage from the Dalek blast. Tony grunts after struggling for a few seconds to pull the chest open. He uses a small flashlight to examine the damage. He is briefly startled by a small spark of power around the small blast hole but continues examining.

Tony says "Well?"

A holographic outline forms over the suit.

Jarvis says "The suits systems appear to have been completely burned out. Keep in mind sir that Dalek blasts have the capability to kill living beings in a single blast no matter where the blast hits. Even if the blast hadn't touched Colonel Rhodes, the electrical surge would have killed him."

Tony says "Yeah, good thing Rhodey wasn't in it."

Tony starts adjusting the holograms and causes an outline of the suits circuitry, with many reddish-orange areas representing damaged circuits and regular hologram blue areas, very few of them, representing non-damaged circuits, to rise right above the suit.

Jarvis says "I'm afraid the circuitry is beyond repair and recalibration for new circuitry will take some time."

Tony says "Then start working on it."

Jarvis says "I just did sir."

Tony struggles to at first but manages to close the armors chest back down. The holograms deactivate. The door hisses as it opens and Natasha walks in.

Natasha looks around and says "Where's Rhodes?"

Tony says "I needed some stuff from the tower. You get in touch with the Cap Brigade."

Natasha says "On their way. 'Be here in a couple hours."

The room is silent for a second.

Natasha says "So… anything else interesting happen up there?"

Tony walks over to his suit, standing up and hooked into some sort of calibration device with trans-electric blue wires connected under the chest.

Tony says "After Leviathans and sentient alien computers, rolling salt shakers with lasers arms are the least strange thing I've seen."

Tony says "So…," reaches for one of the see through examination screens and taps at it, bringing up a security feed of the Doctor working with Fitzsimmons on the Bus.

Tony continues and says "What's your impression of this guy?"

Natasha says "Same impression everything I've seen on him says, a madman in a blue box."

Tony says "A blue box capable of manipulating wormholes in order to travel through time, space and in some cases alternate dimensions." and starts pressing at some of the controls on the calibrator, not looking at her.

Natasha has a bit of a depressed look on her face and says "'Think he could find Banner?"

Tony stops working on the calibrator in response but doesn't turn to face her.

Tony says "He's gone Nat… and the team with him."

Natasha has a look on her face that suggests that, even though she doesn't like it, she knows he's right.

Tony says "Face it. The Avengers… don't exist anymore. It worked once and only once." and walks to another part of the lab.

He continues "And when we tried again, it blew up in our faces."

Natasha says "We're still here aren't we?"

Tony says "There's a difference between teammates and associates."

Natasha doesn't look at him but he looks at her and notices her depressed expression.

Tony says "Hey."

Natasha turns her head to look at him.

Tony says "I miss him too."


	13. See you in SummerNew story announcement

So I am sorry to announce that I am temporarily putting this story on hold. This story will continue this summer. As you have read, this is meant to take place after Avengers: Age of Ultron, as well as Agents of SHIELD season 2, so I think it would be best if I waited until after it comes out and I have seen it, that way it can be a proper follow up story which will most likely result in some major rewrites. I hate to just spring this news on you but I just think this is best. But just so you know, I am about to start a new story soon. So stay tuned to my page for when Malcolm Reynolds and the crew of Serenity team up with Andros and the Power Rangers In Space.


End file.
